Guards (Morrowind)
.]] Guards are characters who serve as protectors of the citizens in . Description Their main role is to patrol areas and fight crime. Vvardenfell has many different types of guards. The native Dunmer culture and their beliefs have their own protectors, the Ordinators, located mainly in Vivec City. In Morrowind there are, also, Imperial laws and beliefs, Imperial legionnaires are stationed in villages,towns and Imperial Forts. There are powerful families, known as the Great Houses who have their own guards, protecting their lands and cities. In Mournhold, High Ordinators, defend Morrowind's capital. There is, also, a special elite of Ordinators that are named Hands of Almalexia, who guard personally the Tribunal Goddess Almalexia. A garrison of royal guards is also stationed in Mournhold's Royal Palace, protecting His Majesty King Hlaalu Helseth and his honored Queen Mother Barenziah. Despite their various beliefs and allegiances, all of Morrowind's guards enforce Imperial law, while honoring Tribunal law as well. Guard factions Imperial Legionnaires The Imperial Legion consists of soldiers of various races. They wear combinations of Imperial leather, scaled and steel armor, and are armed with one-handed swords along with Imperial shields. Their leader, Knight of the Imperial Dragon, Varus Vantinius, can be found in the Grand Council Chambers in Ebonheart. Locations They can be found at: *Imperial Forts: Buckmoth Legion Fort, Moonmoth Legion Fort, and Fort Frostmoth. *Cities: Caldera, Gnisis, and Seyda Neen. *Mines: Abaelun Mine, Halit Mine, and Yassu Mine. House Hlaalu Guards As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Hlaalu Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They wear a set of Armun-An Bonemold armor and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Hlaalu Guard shields. Their leader, Grandmaster Duke Vedam Dren, can be found in the Grand Council Chambers in Ebonheart. Locations They are found at: *Balmora *Caldera Mine *Gnaar Mok *Hla Oad *Omani Manor *Suran House Redoran Guards As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Redoran Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They wear a set of Gah-Julan Bonemold armor and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Redoran Guard shields. Their leader, Archmaster Bolvyn Venim, can be found in Venim Manor in Ald'Ruhn. Locations They can be found at: *Ald'ruhn *Ald Velothi *Khuul *Maar Gan *Molag Mar House Telvanni Guards As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Telvanni Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They wear a set of Armun-An Bonemold armor with a Telvanni Cephalopod Helm, and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Telvanni Guard shields. Their leader, Archmagister Gothren, can be found at Tel Aruhn. Locations They can be found at: *Sadrith Mora *Tel Aruhn *Tel Mora *Tel Vos *Vos Ordinators The Ordinators are a religious military order, subordinated directly to the Tribunal Temple. As a result, they stand for Trubunal Law and beliefs, strongly dislike any signs of Nerevarine Prophecy and the Ashlanders' Nerevarine Cult, and will pursue any of its members. Almost all of them are members of House Indoril. They are all native Dunmer, considered elite warriors, looking down upon commoners, calling them "scum." They wear a medium armor set, the Indoril armor, and are armed with ebony maces and carry Indoril shields. The "faces" of their Indoril helmets are made to resemble the legendary Lord Nerevar. They will pursue anyone not from their order found wearing this armor and punish them with death. Their leader, Chief Ordinator Berel Sala, can be found in the Hall of Justice. Locations They can be found at: *Ghostgate *Ministry of Truth *Vivec City High Ordinators High Ordinators are a subdivision of Ordinators, consisting of the elite of the order, guarding the peace in Morrowind's capital city, Mournhold. They wear one of the best heavy armor in found Morrowind, called Her Hand's armor and are armed with Ebony scimitars. The very best of them are chosen to be the personal bodyguards of the Goddess Almalexia and are called Hands of Almalexia. These wear enchanted sets of Her Hand's armor. As with other Ordinators, they will also pursue and kill any one else caught wearing their armor. They are under the direct order of Almalexia who can be found at the Temple in Mournhold. Royal Guards They are a special group of warriors, serving as personal bodyguards and peacekeepers for Morrowind's Royal Family, particularly King Hlaalu Helseth and his mother, Queen Barenziah. They can be found in the Royal Palace and on Plaza Brindisi Dorom. They wear one of the best medium armor set in Morrowind, the Royal Guard armor. Their leader, Captain Tienius Delitian, can be found at Mournhold's Royal Palace in the Throne Room and are directly subordinate to King Helseth. Appearances * ** es:Guardias (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Morrowind: Classes Category:Morrowind: West Gash Characters